


Till Death

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [276]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/29/19: “jacket, bench, celebration”





	Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/29/19: “jacket, bench, celebration”

For the celebration of their first wedding anniversary Stiles thought they should throw a party. Hell, he thought a street fair was in order, considering how many had said they’d never last, which included a few of his now former friends.

But Derek wanted just themselves, so there they sat in Beacon Hills only fancy restaurant, where the view was amazing: Derek in his jacket, his shirt collar open, his smile radiant by candlelight.

“To us,” Derek toasted, clinking Stiles’s glass.

Stiles echoed the words, already foreseeing them seated side by side on a park bench, two happy old men.


End file.
